U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,028 discloses a backpack-type blowing apparatus, the main unit of which is intended to be carried on the back of a user via straps. The work tool is formed by the blower tube, which is connected via a flexible connection to the work apparatus carried on the back and is guided by the user.
DE 196 16 764 C2 discloses a further work apparatus which includes a drive unit carried on the back and a work tool connected to the drive unit via a flexible shaft. The drive unit is carried as main unit on the back of a user, for which purpose the main unit is provided with flexible straps.
Portable work apparatuses in the context of the invention are also understood to include handheld blowing apparatuses which are additionally carried via a strap which is worn over the shoulder of a user.
When the strap is fastened to the main unit, the strap is intended to be secured in an orientation required for subsequent use; when the strap is screwed to a back panel of the main unit, unintended changes in position of the strap relative to the main unit frequently occur in practice. These changes in position have to be corrected in a time-consuming manner.